BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE
by LADARTHA
Summary: Bella and Edward are beloved Hollywood stars. She warns him that something was about to happen; he ignores that warning. So, after tradegy strikes he wishes he had listened. Now, he and both families must battle to help the couple regain what they had on every level of their lives. Will they succeed or will it be a lost cause and Edward has to start from the beginning to win her?
1. Chapter 1

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

CHAPTER 1: THE WARNING

"I'm asking you for the last damn time to not go right now."

"I have to go. You know this, I'm under contract. And, besides, they can't make this film without the great Edward Cullen, now can they? It's not like you'll be by yourself since you have some location shooting to do as well.

"Add to that the fact that you can't give me one good reason not to go. All you keep telling me is that it 'doesn't feel right'. What doesn't feel right, Bella? Tell me. Give me a good reason to risk being fined or sued for breach of contract, or for me to call requesting a delay. Give me something solid that I can use." He waited for an answer, but, nothing was said. "See, nothing, so, knock the shit off and get ready to leave yourself, I'm gone as soon as the car gets here to take me to the airport."

"All right; go and ignore what I want, my request. I just hope you don't rue to your cocky, bullshit attitude." And with those parting words Bella turns to march upstairs to their room. She fights the tears that want to flow every step of the way. The universe is telling her that something bad is about to come their way, but, she can't seem to get that through to the thick head of her husband.

Edward watched her leave, wanting to go comfort her, but, he doesn't understand why she is so adamant about him not going. All she keeps telling him is that something doesn't feel right. That she has a bad feeling about something about to go wrong. As he unconsciously takes the first step to follow her, a car is heard coming up the drive.

Walking towards the door to see who had arrived, a knock sounds on the door. Opening it, Edward sees his driver standing there, "Time to go, Mr. Cullen."

"Coming, Arnie, hold just a moment, please. Babe, Arnie is here to take me to the airport." He yells up to his wife.

"Edward, please don't go."

"Damnit, Bella, we've had this discussion. I'm going."

"Do whatever the hell you want." She yells at him and then continues with, "I just hope you don't live to regret your decision."

XXXXXXXXX

Arriving at his location sight in Orlando, Edward hasn't given another thought to the parting words of his wife. He knew that she was due to leave for Paris on a later flight, so, he really didn't understand what had her so concerned. What could go wrong? Life was perfect for the both of them. They each had successful careers, were happily married to each other and after this film for both they were planning to take time off and start trying to expand their family unit. He was really looking forward to the activity involved for making that event happen.

Edward moved forwards in his motions to get settled in before reporting for work the next morning. Stopping now and then to wonder about Bella's parting words. Then he would shake his head while finishing what he had been doing. Sleep came slowly since he missed not having her body close to him, and, then his mind repeated once more her parting words as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice got a call the next morning from the director in Paris wanting to know why Bella wasn't on the flight she was supposed to have been. "Did she take a later flight for some unknown reason?" he asked. She told him she didn't know, but, would check into it, that more than likely she had and was probably on the next flight to arrive there.

With that in mind, she headed over to Edward's and Bella's house, to grab some last minute papers before heading in to the office. She had some designs that needed to be finished for both her brother and his wife that was needed for when they walked the Red Carpet in three weeks for the premier of his newest film, "Rainbow Heaven".

She worried a bit about why Bella had been late leaving, but, everyone knew to call Alice if any problems arose with either of the two personalities. The rest of the family, of course, was involved in the movie making business to various degrees, but, in other areas. Her sister in law, Rosalie, was the manager for both Bella and Edward, but, was out of touch since she left this morning to see Edward in Orlando and then was heading to Bella in Paris.

Upon arrival at the mansion she noticed the door was slightly ajar which brought curiosity to the forefront, but, no worry. She completely froze in mid movement at the sight that greeted her eyes. The entire house had been trashed; furniture overturned or broken, what- knots smashed, pictures slashed, pulled from the wall or crooked and blood leading towards the back of the house.

Alice didn't continue any further at that moment; she was afraid to. Instead, she dialed 911 and quickly explained what she had found, giving location and the name of the owners, being sure to include her name and relationship to the owners. Next, she tried calling her dad, Carlisle, who was a director of great renown and influence as her mother, Esme was a notable scriptwriter and producer. Emmett was a great stunts director and coordinator, while Jasper, her husband, was attorney for the whole family, but, there was no answer. So, hanging up she called her mother. Esme answered and without giving any form of greeting Alice quickly told her about the situation at Edward's and Bella's.

As Alice and Esme hung up with Esme stating she was heading over immediately, the police arrived. They told Alice to remain outside until they could secure the house. All of them seemed to be taking forever during which time Esme arrived to wait with Alice, but, asked her to go over everything once more.

As she finished doing as requested both women noticed the officer in charge, as Alice identified him, was walking towards them. "Ma'am, we have to call an ambulance since a female body was found inside. She was discovered in the kitchen area with several wounds. At this point the only thing I can tell you is that she is believed to be Isabella Swan, but, we will need for you to give a positive identification."

Alice introduced her mother and then nodded that she would identify the woman. Both women, however, approached the woman together and with sharply indrawn breaths, stated that it was indeed Isabella Swan.

"We need to get a hold of Edward and have him return immediately." Esme said.

"That is her husband, correct?"

"Yes. He left last night for Orlando where he is doing some location shooting for his current film." As Esme answered, the ambulance arrived and the EMT's went inside to begin dealing with Bella's condition. It didn't take long for them to have her loaded into the back of the ambulance heading to the hospital with sirens blaring.

"Ladies, we have some work to finish up here, but, from the condition Ms Swan was in I would suggest that you get a hold of Mr. Cullen and the rest of the family. She is in serious condition and from the looks of things; her chances don't look all that good." He advised Alice and Esme.

So, the calls started as they each took the different family members. It was decided before they called that Esme would get a hold of Carlisle, Edward and the Swans.

Alice called Jasper, Emmett and put a call into Rosalie leaving a message for her to call immediately.

Esme called the director of Edward's film, interrupting the whole shoot and demanded that Edward be put on the phone right then if not sooner. The director, Laurent Fleur tried to give her some lip, but, she threatened to never back any of his projects again if he refused to put her son on the phone at that moment.

As Edward answered sounding a bit puzzled as to what all the commotion was about, he heard his mother say, "Darling, you need to get the next plane home as well as Rosalie, something bad has happened and you are needed here more than there."

Fear began to grip a hold of Edward and he wanted to question his mom, but, as he started she just said, "Don't ask right now, but, you are urgently needed. Just do as I say or you might regret it. Hurry," At which point she hung up. Edward explained that something had happened at home and he needed to return to L. A. immediately. He never had a clue that it was Bella; thinking that something had happened to his father or one of his siblings.

**A/N: The shock of a lifetime is about to be presented to Edward in more ways than one. How well will he handle the news? Will he feel guilt because he scoffed at Bella for wanting him to not go away?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be updated about every two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Esme called the director of Edward's film, interrupting the whole shoot and demanded that Edward be put on the phone right then if not sooner. The director, Laurent Fleur tried to give her some lip, but, she threatened to never back any of his projects again if he refused to put her son on the phone at that moment._

_As Edward answered sounding a bit puzzled as to what all the commotion was about, he heard his mother say, "Darling, you need to get the next plane home as well as Rosalie, something bad has happened and you are needed here more than there."_

_Fear began to grip a hold of Edward and he wanted to question his mom, but, as he started she just said, "Don't ask right now, but, you are urgently needed. Just do as I say or you might regret it: Hurry!" At which she hung up. Edward explained that something had happened at home and he needed to return to L. A. immediately. He never had a clue that it was Bella; thinking that something had happened to his father or one of his siblings._

CHAPTER 2: NOT WHAT WAS EXPECTED

"What the hell is this, GRAND CENTRAL STATION, or, something?" yelled Laurent Fleur as he saw the approach of a woman and then two men not far behind her. "This is a location sight for shooting a movie not a spot for all and sundry to decide to join a picnic. Shit, I would like to continue if you can bestir yourself, Mr. Cullen to resume your mark and get back into character;" Were the sarcastic statements coming out of his mouth.

"You are going to have to either shoot around me for now, or, shut the hell up and let me try to understand what is happening back home." Edward told him at the same time he saw Rosalie nearing his position. "Do you have any idea why Mom called and told me to return home urgently?" he asked her.

She shook her head no while telling him that she had received a voice message from Alice notifying her that a problem had arisen at home which required the immediate return of everyone. "Nothing further was said and I've been trying to get a hold of her since getting the message after getting off the plane. I was hoping you might have more information."

"Really no more than you: Mom said that we needed to return on the next plane. She refused to discuss it on the phone, but, said I would regret it if I don't get home. Maybe not in those exacts words, but, the meaning was clear and she did say that I would regret not being there."

"So, we really have no id-"Rosalie was interrupted as the two men that had apparently followed her in made their way off after speaking with a cameraman.

"Sorry, but, the gentleman over there told us who you two were. Of course, we recognize you, Mr. Cullen, but, wasn't sure about the lady. You are Ms Rosalie Hale-Cullen, correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We have been asked by the LAPD to speak with the both of you and to return you to L.A. immediately." One of the officers informed them. "Sorry, about forgetting my manners. I'm Det. Younger and this is my partner, Det. Ryan. Now, is there some place we can go for some privacy to determine the manner in which you two will be returned home?" Det. Younger inquired.

"Sure. My trailer; we shouldn't be disturbed there." Edward answers and then turns to lead the way. Once all four people are inside and the door is closed, and then locked, Edward turns to the two officers with eyebrows raised in a questioning manner and an expectant attitude waiting for them to state their purpose so he and Rosalie could be on their way home.

"We have been asked to contact you regarding a set of circumstances that have raised some questions. It would be appreciated if you could answer those questions now. However, if you refuse to do so then we are instructed to take you into custody until someone from the LAPD can come and escort you back home."

"I have nothing to hide so ask away."

"Your driver was questioned last night and stated that he had overheard you and Ms Swan arguing. That she was asking you not to leave for some reason or another. He wasn't sure as to the cause or anything since it seemed to have started before his arrival and had the appearance of having been going on for a length of time."

"We weren't arguing, per se, but, she didn't want me to leave to come to Orlando. I asked for a solid reason to delay coming and she was unable to give me one. So, with that I came on.

"I made my flight on time, arrived here, got some rest and came on set. Just as I had arrived my mother called telling me that I needed to return home. No details were supplied other than it wasn't something to discuss on the phone. That is about all I can tell you from my side." Edward told the officers honestly.

"And, you, Ms Hale-Cullen?" Det. Younger asked as he turned his glance upon Rosalie.

"What about me?"

"Did you communicate or see Ms Swan before you left?"

"No. I had no reason to do so. I am the manager for both Edward and Isabella. I was to meet with Edward here and then fly on to Paris to see Isabella. She was due to fly out later last night before I was to leave."

"What were the matters that you needed to discuss with each person rather than talk with them on the phone? Why did it require a personal face to face visit?"

"Not that I think it is any of your business, but, we are having to coordinate things to be ready for a Red Carpet event that is coming up very shortly for Edward's new movie. Then within the week Isabella has a Red Carpet for her latest movie, We Spoke Too Soon.

"All of the necessary promotion details, interview and what have you must be dealt with. None of this stops just because they are working on another project. It is an ongoing happening."

"I see. Do either of you have any idea about what occurred last night back in L.A.?"

"No, but, if you have all of your questions answered I need to make arrangements for our return so we can find out unless you are willing to tell us?"

Neither of the two detectives was inclined to answer any questions by the man or woman. All they would say was that the report of their answers would be relayed back to the LAPD. That if any further action or questions were required they would get with the couple at that time. And with that, both officers left a stunned, but, puzzled couple behind in the trailer with a concern of what had happened back home that was causing all of this concern and activity?

While Edward and Rosalie had been talking with the two detectives a driver had arrived to take both back to catch a private flight back home. As soon as Esme had gotten a hold of her husband he got on the phone to arrange things for Edward's and Rosalie's immediate return. Of course, all of the questioning by the police while trying to keep the media in the dark about what happened was wearing on everyone's nerves. There was no way they wanted Edward to find out what had happened to his wife. So, as the officers were seen leaving the driver of the vehicle came over, after being told where Edward and Rosalie were, to knock on the door and introduce himself after whom he stated his reason for being there and informed them of who had sent him.

Edward walked out to speak with Laurent briefly while Rosalie was talking with the driver. She was telling him they would need to stop by the hotel to pick up Edward's and her things before they left, but, was told that wouldn't be necessary as it had already been taken care of and their luggage was in the trunk.

Looking around she noticed that Laurent and Edward had finished their discussion and he was heading back in her direction. Once he was close enough he asked the driver if he had any idea of what was going on back home to which the reply was no. He held the door open for the couple to get in the back of the limo and waited for them to get comfortable before closing the door, getting in the front and once starting the engine pulled out onto the road to take them to the plane that was waiting.

Both, Edward and Rosalie kept asking aloud of each other what could be causing such a stir. Why were they being questioned about their activities from the night before? Had something happened to Bella? Had something happened to another family member after they both had left home? What wasn't being said and why? What was the urgency to hurry home? Each time they began to discuss the issue only more questions were asked that seem to have no immediate or logical answer that they could see.

As time passed the tension was slowly building the closer they got to home and possible answers. They felt the plane begin to descend and then touchdown. Once it taxied to a stop and the doors were open Carlisle boarded while luggage was being stowed away into the trunk of the car waiting for them that had brought Carlisle to pick them up.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Edward begins with the first question as soon as he sees his father.

"Edward, there is no easy way to say this, so, I'm going to tell you what I know at this time. The rest will be answered at the hospital. Last ni-"

"Hospital? Why the hospital? Is Mom or Alice sick or injured? Something happen to Emmett during one of the stunts?"

"Son, if you would give me time. I am meeting with you both here because word has started to leak to the press about last night's incident and we want you to be prepared as much as possible.

"There was a home invasion last night at your house. Whoever it was that entered trashed the place. Pictures slashed, furniture overturned or smashed as we—"he was interrupted by Edward.

"Is that what all this shit is about, because someone decided to wreck a few things in my home? Well, thank God Bella wasn't there at the time, but, was on her way to Paris." He remarked.

"Edward, son, you aren't listening. Bella never left for Paris. I don't know how to say this other than just say it. Bella was at home during the break in. Right now she is in the hospital in surgery. They say she will be in the ICU for a bit." As the words left Carlisle's mouth both Edward and Rosalie had an indrawn breath at the shocking news.

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know. I made all of the arrangements for you two to be returned home, but, haven't been much at the hospital. The rest of the family is there along with the Swans. I had managed to make the necessary arrangements for them to fly in quietly and to get them to the hospital, so, as you can see I haven't really had time to be there with meeting, greeting and talking with all of you." He informed them. Then with a gesture, he motioned for them to leave the plane so they all could go to the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital they noticed all of the news teams waiting. Security quickly met the limo to escort the party inside where they immediately headed up to the surgical floor waiting room to get any updates that might have been given concerning Bella's condition.

As he walked in Edward observed that all members of his family were there. Each and every one of them loved Bella and shared a special bond with her. As they all noticed Edward standing just inside the doorway they rushed over to him with tears showing and hugs being given.

"Does anyone have any news as to her condition at this time?" he asked of anyone and no one in particular.

"Did your dad explain everything?"

"All he mentioned was about the home invasion, Bella being there, being here in the hospital and in surgery, but, nothing else." So, with that stated Alice began to fill in the blanks of how she came to be at the house, what she found and how she had handled everything from that moment onwards.

"We do know that she had been shot twice, once in the chest near the heart and one in the stomach. She had been hit in the head, but, no one is sure if this was from the assault or from her falling after being shot. There does seem to be a few bruised ribs, but, no broken bones that have been discovered.

"But, due to the location of the bullets and the fact that she had lost a lot of blood her condition was critical. She crashed once in the ambulance on the way here. And, her head injury has given them cause for concern as well. A CT scan has indicated some swelling of the brain.

"All I can tell you as of now is that we are waiting for word from her doctor as to how well she went through the surgery and all other information in regards to the current conditions of her injuries." Alice finished speaking as she watched her brother sink slowly to his knees with tears starting to fall down his face.

He kept shaking his head while saying, "If only I had listened. Oh, God, if only I had listened. She said she hoped that I wouldn't rue the day that I didn't listen." He was saying over and over while weeping.

**A/N: How much longer will the family have to wait for news of Bella's condition? **

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be updated about every two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_All I can tell you as of now is that we are waiting for word from her doctor as to how well she went through the surgery and all other information in regards to the current conditions of her injuries." Alice finished speaking as she watched her brother sink slowly to his knees with tears starting to fall down his face._

_He kept shaking his head while saying, "If only I had listened. Oh, God, if only I had listened. She said she hoped that I wouldn't rue the day that I didn't listen." He was saying over and over while weeping._

CHAPTER 3: OH, DEAR LORD!

"Son, what are you talking about?" asked Carlisle. "What is it that you should have listened to her about?"

"Dad, she told me that she had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and asked me not to go. I kept asking her what. To just tell me a good reason to delay and she couldn't. So, finally, after all of the arguing and just as Arnie had arrived all she said was that she hoped I didn't rue the day for not listening to her. Those were the last words spoken as I left."

Everyone present had been listening closely to what Edward was explaining that no one notice the two men standing in the doorway, so, it came as a total surprise when one spoke, "Well, that certainly clears up some questions we had concerning what the argument had been about." All heads jerked towards the sound of the voice to encounter the stares of the two newcomers. "Pardon the intrusion, but, I'm Det. Mark Philips and this is my partner, Det. James Carvelle.

"We were notified that you were back in town after receiving the report concerning your questioning in Orlando. The main question we had you just answered, it seems."

"And, what question was that?" Alice demanded.

"The question about what the argument between Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan was about."

"Det. Philips, all husbands and wives disagree over one thing or another, but, that doesn't mean they want to harm each other."

"And, you would be, sir?"

"I am Chief of Police Charles Swan and my wife, Renee, from Forks Washington and parents of Isabella." Charlie answered and then continued, "I don't understand why the LAPD is so concerned with the coming and going of Edward when you should be looking for the bastard that injured my daughter."

"Chief Swan, we are trying to piece together all of the events leading up to the break in to maybe help identify the reason or the action of the destruction done. At this point, all that we are able to determine is that Ms. Swan surprised the person or persons responsible by still being in the house when they entered.

"But, I'm sure that you understand that we have to cover all areas of such incidents that involve high profile individuals such as Mr. Cullen and Ms Swan."

Before anyone could continue the conversation a doctor walked into the waiting room, but, came to a sudden halt as he realized that all eyes jerked in his direction with a hesitant, but, questioning air reflecting from each individual stare. "Sorry for the interruption, but, I am looking for the family of Ms Swan." He quietly asked. Then looking at Edward he started again, "Mr. Cullen, can we talk privately about your wife?" Edward nodded then walked towards the doctor who turned and led the way out into the hallway.

Once both men were in the hallway Dr. Andrews turned to Edward, introduced himself saying that he was the primary doctor for Ms Swan's case and began asking if Edward had been fully informed of his wife's injuries. Edward assured him that he had been told upon arrival at the hospital by his family. "Very well, then at this point do you have any questions before I explain any further about what has been done and what is going to be done in the treatment of Ms. Swan's injuries?"

"No, and I understand that the treatments have been pretty much straight forward at this point as it would be for anyone else in her position."

"That is true. Were you informed that your wife's heart had stopped once on the way in and they had problems getting it going once again?"

"No, I was only told that she had "crashed" was the word used, once on the way in, but, nothing else. I don't think anyone knows anything else about it." Edward commented. "And, instead of playing twenty questions, Dr. Andrews, I would appreciate straight talk from you. Start from the beginning of what you were told, what you know and what is going to happen in my wife's case. Don't worry about what I've been told or not told, just tell me everything from the beginning as if I know nothing which is really pretty much the case at this point. All I do know is that my wife was supposed to have been in Paris which didn't happen and she was at home when someone broke in somehow and she was injured.

"What any of us know at this point is only what has been guessed or learnt from other sources and that isn't much for any of us. Not really as everything just leads to assumptions or guesses. I need to know the truth. In fact, we all do. We deserve that so we can help my wife to recover. She is my everything, Dr. Andrews. She is my everything." He concludes speaking barely above a whisper.

"All I can tell you, Mr. Cullen, is what I know and am aware of from a medical standpoint. Anything else would have to come from the police or the person that did this to her."

"That would be more than what we know now." Was the reply.

"Very well, from all the facts that we do know Ms Swan had been attacked several hours before she had been found. She had lost enough blood that her blood pressure was too low and the loss caused her heart to stop as she was near death due to the blood loss.

"Her ribs are bruised badly and from what we aren't sure. She could have been hit in the side several times which caused the bruising or it could have resulted from how she fell and how hard she hit the floor with possibly hitting on some furniture while on the way down. That information is something I don't know, but, I can only guess and that would be it occurred from her fall since I was told that several chairs beside her had been overturned.

"She had received two gunshot wounds, one near the heart and one in the stomach and these are the reasons for the blood loss. It is my guess that as she surprised whoever broke in they reacted by shooting first blindly due to her surprising them just by being home and stumbling across their actions. And due to this she fell sideways hitting the chair back resulting in the bruising.

"Now, I can't tell you how she got the head wound. Only that it does exist and has been hard enough to cause some brain swelling, but, not enough to cause heavy concern at this point. However, we will be doing another CT scan in a while just to keep a close watch. She could have been struck with a heavy object by someone or banged her head against something during her fall towards the floor.

"The surgery was to remove the bullets so that could be turned over to the police and we had no problems during the surgery. She was closely monitored while being given transfusions to replace all the blood lost. In fact, the transfusions had began before surgery to get her levels up high enough so we wouldn't lose her during the surgery and she is still receiving a transfusion at this time.

"We will keep her in SICU for at least the next twenty four hours under close watch for any adverse changes in her condition. If there are none then we can see about moving her into a regular room.

"And, that is all of the information I can give you at the moment. Do you have any questions about what I have told you?"

"The only question I really have is this, is Bella going to have full recovery?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I see no reason why she shouldn't. It is going to be a few weeks before she is fully recovered to move at her normal pace of things, but, I see no reason why she would have any problems."

"Thank you for being honest with me. Now, I guess I need to talk with the police to get the full story from what they know or have discovered. Thank you again, Dr. Andrews, and please, take good care of Bella. Whatever she needs make sure she gets it." And with that being dealt with both men turned in different directions to go handle the next phase of their lives, but, suddenly the doctor turned, "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'll have the nurse come get you as soon as Ms Sw-"

"Dr. Andrew, if you please, Mrs. Cullen. Ms Swan is her professional name."

"Very well, but, a nurse will come get you as soon as she is settled in her room in SICU."

"Thank you."

And with that both men turned once more to continue on their separate ways, Edward going back into the waiting room while Dr. Andrews heading down the hall towards the nurse's station. As he entered the waiting room everyone turned as if one to watch him come in. Once he settles in a chair the questions begin to fly all at one time. Edward shakes his head as if to clear it and then tells them that he needs to talk with the two detectives first and then he will answer their questions about what the doctor told him.

But, before turning to the two detectives, Edward looked at Rosalie to tell her, "We need to prepare a statement concerning the break in and Bella's condition. But, we need what information these two officers can give us, then it will be necessary to know exactly what to say in regards to how much or how little information we want to give out. I want nothing revealed that would hinder the police catching the assholes that did this to Bella." He finished with extreme anger sounding in his words and vibrating from his voice.

So the two detectives revealed what all they had discovered up to date. From the different set of partial fingerprints found there had been four to invade the grounds and the house. It was reasoned that with all of the damaged that had been done it couldn't have been done by one person alone. And it was assumed that with all of the hype that had been released about the couple being gone to different locations for filming that the house would be empty, so, it came as a shock, it was believed, when Ms Swan walked in on the destruction surprising everyone. "Before anyone had a chance to think things through, it is believed, that one of the persons reacted out of surprise and fear.

"And, by all signs the break in occurred around nine last night. This is the best we can conclude due to the amount of blood loss suffered by Ms Swan. She lay in the kitchen, unconscious, for nearly ten hours before being discovered by Mrs. Whitlock who called for immediate help.

"Although you might think all of our questioning has no basis to help solve the attack, I assure you that it does as it will help to eliminate individuals and direct our attention in the areas where we need to be looking. I'm sure you would agree, Chief Swan, with what I am saying." Charlie nodded his head in agreement, but, said nothing.

"Okay, what type of statement do or can we release to the media about all of this?" Rosalie asked.

"Ms Ha—Mrs. Cul- Sorry, I'm not sure how you wish to be addressed."

"Either is fine. I answer to both. Hale is my professional name and Cullen is my marriage name."

"I would say as little as possible. Refer only to the fact that Ms Swan had surprised some individuals that had invaded her home and received injuries due to that. That although shots had been fired Ms. Swan is expected to have a full recovery. Anything more than that would be giving too much away and let the guilty persons know how much we are aware of." And after a bit more discussion the detectives left leaving the families to hear what all the doctor had to report.

Edward repeated everything the doctor had told him which he added seemed to go along with all the police had stated. With all of the information that had been gathered all of the families sat quietly waiting for the nurse to come to let them know that Bella had been settled into her room from recovery.

The passage of time was slow, or, so, it seemed to everyone in the waiting room until finally a nurse entered asked for Mr. Cullen. "Sir, your wife is now waking up and has been place in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for now. Only two visitors at a time and before you ask, no one will be allowed to remain with her after visiting hours." As the nurse indicated that the families should follow her she led them to the SICU and to Bella's room.

Edward entered first with Charlie while the others waited near the door in the hallway. As he approached the bed on one side and Charlie on the other, he paused at the sight he beheld of the tubes and wires running to and from his wife. He was shocked to see how weak and pale she was looking; not at all like his beloved.

As he got beside the bed and sat down taking her hand into his he looked up into her eyes and saw that she was watching him and then Charlie with a look of confusion and puzzlement. He wasn't sure why the look frightened him, but, it did. He had a sudden fear like he had lost something. And that fact was confirmed with the words that came out of her mouth.

"Do I know you?" she asked of both men.

**A/N: Information gained, but, a big shock received.**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be updated about every two to three weeks.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**I remain, Yours by **Momatu. This story is nearing an end, but, has me not able to let it go. It is so well written and has just the right tension of Twilight with all of the main characters and their attitudes. It covers Twilight from a totally different angle and is well worth your time to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_The passage of time was slow, or, so, it seemed to everyone in the waiting room until finally a nurse entered asked for Mr. Cullen. "Sir, your wife is now waking up and has been placed in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for now. Only two visitors at a time and before you ask, no one will be allowed to remain with her after visiting hours." As the nurse indicated that the families should follow her she led them to the SICU and to Bella's room._

_Edward entered first with Charlie while the others waited near the door in the hallway. As he approached the bed on one side and Charlie on the other, he paused at the sight he beheld of the tubes and wires running to and from his wife. He was shocked to see how weak and pale she was looking; not at all like his beloved._

_As he got beside the bed and sat down taking her hand into his he looked up into her eyes and saw that she was watching him and then Charlie with a look of confusion and puzzlement. He wasn't sure why the look frightened him, but, it did. He had a sudden fear like he had lost something. And that fact was confirmed with the words that came out of her mouth._

"_Do I know you?" she asked of both men._

CHAPTER 4: WHAT ARE OUR CHOICES?

Both men glanced quickly at each other and then back down to the woman lying in the hospital bed with tubing running to monitors that was busily beeping and flashing all sorts of information for the informed to read and record. But, for some reason all of the exams failed to pick up on the one important face; how was Bella's memory affected.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Charlie questioned his daughter while trying to keep his voice in a soothing tone without causing any undo fear.

"Who are you? I don't recognize either of you and you're treating me as if I should know you. I don't know you. Please, call the nurse?" Bella tells them while trying to keep the fear at bay. She was sure there had to be a rational explanation for why these two men were acting as if they knew her. In fact, while quickly looking around and remembering that she had asked for the nurse she was beginning to worry about where she was and the why of her being there? Looking a little closer without really paying attention that she was doing so; Bella knew instinctively that she was in a hospital, but, where and why?

Charlie Swan picked up the button and pushed it for a nurse to answer and when she did he informed her that she was needed. In a matter of minutes the nurse was entering the room, looking around trying to ascertain what the problem might be and then asked what was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem? Mrs. Cullen, are you in pain?" The nurse inquired while still trying to find the cause of the tension in the room.

"What did you call me?"

With a slight frown appearing, the nurse answered her, "I called you by your name, Mrs. Cullen." The concern she was starting to feel for her patient was causing the frown between her brows to deepen. She needed to withdraw and alert her doctor without causing any more concern to her patient. So, with what was meant to be a reassuring tone the nurse answered her, "You are at L. A. Memorial Hospital and your doctor is Dr. Henry Andrews and I am your current nurse, Julie Martin. Your husband and the rest of your family have been very patiently waiting for you to open your eyes to know that you are okay."

"My husband? My family? I don't know these people."

"Why don't you relax a bit and I'll get in touch with your doctor to have him come talk with you. I'm sure the current situation is just a temporary happening due to some of your injuries. It really would be best if he explained all of this to you." And then glancing towards both men she motioned for them to step out of the room for the present time. With a bit of hesitation on each of their parts, Edward and Charlie complied with the nurse's request.

"Relax? You say relax! How the hell am I supposed to relax with people claiming to know me and I sure as hell don't know them. Never seen them in my life!" With each word Bella's voice was rising in volume. Looking around Ms. Martin realized that the two men had left the room. She quietly spoke a little bit longer to Bella and finally managed to get her to relax to a certain extent until she could get Dr. Andrews in to talk with her. The memory loss wasn't something that anyone had anticipated. The doctor needed to know about it immediately, but, the family was going to have to be kept calm until the situation could be checked out.

After spending a bit more time with Bella, Julie Martin stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her and motioned for all of them to follow her into the waiting room a short ways down the hallway near the nurse's station. As they went into the room, Nurse Martin had stopped long enough at the desk to request a page for Dr. Andrews. Entering the room she noticed everyone waiting for her, but, with an anxious attitude and an air of expectancy about each of them.

"Dr. Andrews is in with her now and will more than likely order further tests. Once he has finished examining her he will be in to talk with you and answer any questions you might have." She tried reassuring both families and at that moment another nurse walked in to quietly talk with Julie Martin. It was difficult to pick up on all that was being said, but, the one word _news _was heard.

After the other nurse left Ms Martin returned to speaking with the family members, but, before she was able to say too much Edward asked her about the one word they had heard. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, many news crews are gathered downstairs trying to verify if Ms Swan was admitted and for what purpose, if she had. They are also seeking information as to her condition. It is becoming a mess and security along with the police has been called to handle the situation."

"Don't worry about the press and please advise the powers that be that our people will issue an appropriate statement within the hour and they can notify the press of the same." Ms Martin nodded her head then turned and left the waiting room heading back towards her patient's room. As she left Edward turned towards Rosalie and then Jasper saying, "I think Jasper should be the one to release the statement since he is our attorney, but, Rosalie, have you been able to get a statement of sorts pulled together that will comply with what the police would be comfortable with?"

"Yes, I think I do. Just need to do a little more tweaking with it and then we should be able to release it. I'm keeping it short, to the point, but, withholding any information as to the exact problems."

"Good. Jasper, look over it with Rosalie and make sure that everyone is on board with its contents and then we will make the statement."

"Edward, do you want us to answer or try to answer any questions after this statement?"

"No! No question or answers. Not at this point, at least. Perhaps, in a few days after we are fully aware of the extent of Bella's problems, but, I don't want them advertised at the moment." And as he finished speaking Dr. Andrews walked through the door of the waiting room and faced the families.

"The current state of affairs with Mrs. Cullen's mental state was faced as a remote possibility, but, not one we were envisioning to happen: A state of confusion upon awakening, maybe, a bit of panic, maybe, but, not this total amnesia. I have schedule a CT scan and hopefully we will be able to have a better idea of what is causing this, if it is anything medical. But, until then, all I can say is that you need to tread lightly. Don't try to force memories upon her. Let her remember on her own. Certain things can and normally do act as trigger points in such cases, but, to try and force memories could do more harm than good.

"Take things slow and easy. Answer her questions and talk to her as you normally would. And, she is being gotten ready now to be taken down for the scan, so, it will be awhile before she is back in her room."

"How long will she be down with the tests?"

"About an hour or a little less. Mr. Cullen, I know this has to be upsetting for all of you, but, think about how it is affecting my patient. If she continues to stay as upset as she is at the moment I will be forced to sedate her for a period of time. But, I'm hoping that I won't have to go that far." And, with that said the doctor turned and left a stunned family in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

The place set aside for the press conference was jammed packed with news crews. They seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork. Even the paparazzi were trying to fight for a position as well to be able to be amongst the first to have the story of what was going on with Isabella Swan, beloved star in her own right and wife of Hollywood's hottest male actor, Edward Cullen.

Everyone had been informed that a statement only was being given and no questions would be answered, but, each group was determined to try and break through that silence for some kind of answer as to the cause and condition of Ms Swan.

The noise was reaching a disturbing loudness while everyone was waiting for the arrival of whichever member was going to give the statement. It was unsure if it would be a member of the hospital staff, the doctor in charge, a member of the Cullen staff, or a family member, but, time was drawing near to someone making an appearance to deliver the statement.

At first no one noticed the door off to one side of the room being opened or the individuals that started to enter until Edward Cullen himself stepped through the door. With him appeared to be a police officer, a doctor, and members of the family staff. All entered the room to settle at a long table that had been set up with chairs, but, it was noticed that Edward was seated near the end with the police officer to his right and seated directly on the end. Then in the middle was a male with Rosalie Hale, the Swan-Cullen manager on his left with the doctor seated on the left end of the table. As everyone watched the order they all were seated and the controlled quiet of all five maintained, the noise in the room began to subside to an absolute hush.

Once all assembled were quiet enough so the statement could be heard the middle person rose and began to speak, **"I am Jasper Whitlock, attorney for Mr. Cullen and Ms Swan. I'm sure you recognize Rosalie Hale seated to my left as being their manager. And, next to her is Dr. Henry Andrews, the doctor in charge of Ms Swan's care. To my right you, of course, recognize Mr. Cullen and to his right is Det. Mark Philips, the lead investigator in charge of discovery what happened to Ms Swan.**

"**You all have heard I'm sure, about a possible home invasion gone badly. And, I can confirm that intruders, it is believed by the police, thought the Cullen-Swan home to be vacant at the time they entered. Ms Swan was still at home and it is believed that she heard the intruders deciding to investigate and surprised them during the attempted robbery. That surprise resulted in Ms Swan receiving certain injuries that caused her to be hospitalized and is currently receiving treatment for those injuries.**

"**While some of the injuries did demand for surgery, Ms Swan is currently in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for observation strictly as a normal precautionary move, but, is listed as stable. **

"**This statement has been given with the approval of both the officers in charge of the investigation and the medical staff in charge of Ms Swan's case. None of the family members wanted to give any information that might impede the investigation being brought to a satisfactory conclusion and the arrest of the guilty parties involved.**

"**While we all thank you for your concern and well wishes for Ms Swan and her speedy recovery all members of the family, the police and the medical staff do ask that you reframe from trying to interfere with them doing their job on Ms Swan's behalf."** As Jasper concluded speaking the other four members of the party rose from their chairs making the movements to leave the table and the room. Questions begin flying from all sides, but, no one hesitated once in their step to leave the room or to stop to answer any questions being thrown at them.

**A/N: Okay, big problem! Bella has no memory of anyone. Not something anyone was really prepared for. What caused it and what steps can be taken to help resolve the problem?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_**You all have heard I'm sure, about a possible home invasion gone badly. And, I can confirm that intruders, it is believed by the police, thought the Cullen-Swan home to be vacant at the time they entered. Ms Swan was still at home and it is believed that she heard the intruders deciding to investigate surprised them during the attempted robbery. That surprise resulted in Ms Swan receiving certain injuries that caused her to be hospitalized and is current receiving treatment for those injuries.**_

"_**While some of the injuries did demand for surgery, Ms Swan is currently in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for observation strictly as a normal precautionary move, but, is listed as stable. **_

"_**This statement has been given with the approval of both the officers in charge of the investigation and the medical staff in charge of Ms Swan's case. None of the family members wanted to give any information that might impede the investigation being brought to a satisfactory conclusion and the arrest of the guilty parties involved.**_

"_**While we all thank you for your concern and well wishes for Ms Swan and her speedy recovery all members of the family, the police and the medical staff do ask that you refrain from trying to interfere with them doing their job on Ms Swan's behalf."**__ As Jasper concluded speaking, the other four members of the party rose from their chairs making the movements to leave the table and the room. Questions begin flying from all sides, but, no one hesitated once in their steps to leave the room or to stop to answer any questions being thrown at them._

CHAPTER 5: A BIT OF HISTORY

"How did it go?" everyone was asking as Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, the detective and doctor all came back to the waiting room outside of Bella's hospital room.

"The usual; a statement wasn't enough, they wanted more and started with the questions, even though, they had been told that no questions would be answered. Everyone had to try, so, as I said, the usual." Remarked Edward with a bit of disgust and annoyance sounding in his voice along with worry. "Have you seen them bring Bella back up as yet?" he asks after a moment's pause.

"No, baby, we haven't seen her return as yet. Perhaps, Dr. -"it was that moment that it was noticed that Dr. Andrews was no longer amongst their company, but, had quietly left to attend to his other patients. "I guess we can't ask him after all."

It was then that everyone turned to Det. Phillips to ask him if anything new had been discovered about the break in. They wanted answers as to whom, why and why they attacked Bella instead of just restraining her somewhere. And, did they find whatever it was they were after? All Phillips could tell them was that the investigation was on going and would take a bit of time before any answers could be given. "Mr. Cullen, I promise as soon as I have some, you will have the answers, but, I can't tell you what I don't know." And, after that he left; with everyone else still milling around in the waiting room in a restless state of mind and worry.

Finally, they could see Bella being wheeled back into her room, but, the door was closed to keep everyone out. The nurse explained as Edward made a move towards her room and the door. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen, but, you need to give us time to get her settled back in and relaxed before she can have any visitors. They had to sedate her as she was very upset over everything that is coming at her; the knowledge about her injuries, the fact that she has lost her memory and then learning that she is married on top of that and doesn't even recognize her husband or family members. Dr. Andrews will talk with you after he has had time to get Mrs. Cullen settled."

Edward was feeling so frustrated from all that had been thrown at him over the last several hours that his emotions were all over the place. He knew he had contractual obligations, but, his Bella had to come first. That was something he should have remembered before going to Florida, but, he allowed work to dictate his actions and now look where all of them were. His only love was here in the hospital after being attacked in their home which was supposed to have been a place of safety, she didn't remember him and he didn't know what to do to fix that.

As Edward was impatiently waiting for the arrival of the doctor and his thoughts were of how to help Bella get her memory back, his mind drifted further back into the past; the past where he first saw a vision as if in a dream walking towards him on the set of Rainbows for Everyday. That was the first time he had met his Bella, his destiny, the love of his life and realized that he had to have her for himself to allow no one else to be able to call her theirs.

From beginning to end of the filming Edward was enthralled with this beauty that had unknowingly won his heart before uttering a single word to him. Every bit of time that she would allow him in her presence he became even more deeply committed to claiming her as his own. But, it became more work than what he had originally thought it would.

His career was already launched and he was becoming a name to be reckoned with and who was in great demand while Bella was newly arrived on the scene, but, had made such an impression in the two bit roles that had so far come her way that many a director wanted to be known as the one that made her. But, at the same time the directors weren't the only ones demanding her time, many men, personally, were hanging around her also. It didn't surprise Edward all that much, but, it made it more difficult for him to gain her attention exclusively as his.

The biggest surprise came when Edward learned that Rosalie was Bella's manager. It was at that moment he realized that he had an inside advantage over all the other male wolves in tinsel town since she was also his manager as well as the fact that she was engaged to his brother, Emmett. He could use his connection with Rosalie since she was handling both of them at the same time to get closer to Bella and be available before anyone else had knowledge of her activities.

While remembering their first meeting and their encounters from that time onwards Edward quietly chuckled to himself as Bella's surprised expression came to mind each time he would make an appearance at the same place that she would be. He had Rosalie to thank for that. Of course, at first she had refused to cooperate with his request until he explained the reason why and being the romantic that she was she decided to help him get 'his woman' as she phrased it. Oh, her help had been invaluable in helping to pursue Bella.

A year and two films later they were married and happier than either could have imagined. In their third year of marriage they were blessed with the sweetest baby girl that God could have given to them. It was at this point in his thoughts that Edward let out a very low moan as his mind had reached the point that he remembered the horror that struck, which for a time changed their relationship towards each other, but, made Bella a lot more reserved most of the time with some recklessness thrown in at very unexpected times. It was at this point in his thoughts that Edward let out a very low moan as his mind continued to walk down memory lane of his time with Bella. While Edward was still vaguely aware of everything, and all of the conversation that was carrying on in the background while he was reliving his and Bella's eight years of marriage, all the good and bad, joy and sorrow that had gotten them to the point of where they were now: The horror came the moment Kellana's nanny came running onto the set to let them know that their baby was missing. Then three days later Kellana, their precious daughter, had been found dead near where they had been shooting a scene when she had gone missing. That was the moment that had changed both of them. At least for a time being and it had been a very slow, painful road back to regain the ground, where grief and sorrow had taken way due to their loss.

Now, three years later Edward was facing the possibility of loss once again. He and Bella had finally agreed that after completing their current projects they would take time away from all of the pressure and demands of their work to try once again to have a baby. Not a baby to replace Kellana, but, another to love the same as they had their baby daughter who would always hold a place in their hearts.

Another low groan escaped as Edward remembered the police who they had called immediately after the nanny had told them of their daughter being gone. Her body had contained multiple bruising indicating that she had been treated roughly during the time she was gone. Their two year old baby had been brutalized by a monster that had never been caught.

Slowly, his mind came to the current situation when the thought that he wasn't facing, nearing or enduring another loss, but, he had lost his wife, his beloved Bella. She no longer remembered him, his family or hers. How, the hell was he going to get his life back now? The doctors needed to give him guidance of what needs to be done that would begin to actively be doing something to help Bella to regain her memory. He wasn't going to acknowledge a loss like he had to do with Kellana's death. He and Bella had worked too damn hard to get to the state of being happy again and wanting to try for another child. No, he was going to fight with his whole being to bring back her memory; her memory of him, their love and the love of their families for each of them.

Edward felt a hand being laid upon his shoulder which helped to bring his mind and thoughts back to the surrounding conversations and activity in the waiting room of all of their family. He knows that the paps and the press outlets weren't going to be happy for long with the lack of information and the small statement that had been issued. Something more was going to have to be said, but, not until he knew something more conclusively definite about Bella and her injuries.

Just as Carlisle turned towards Edward and opened his mouth to speak whether to make a statement or to ask a question he was interrupted as Dr. Andrews was spotted walking out of Bella's room. He was looking down as he quietly closed the door as if deeply in thought before shaking his head and then looked up in the direction of the waiting room. Pausing a moment or so he began walking towards his patient's waiting family with a thoughtful questioning look still remaining on his face. Each person there was curious as to the expression they could see, but, said nothing.

Stepping inside the waiting room door Dr. Andrews stops and looks around as if seeking something or someone. His searching eyes seemed to zone in on Edward to which he begins to move in that direction just as Edward starts to rise to his feet.

"What's the verdict, Doc.?" He asks.

"Mr. Cullen, we found-" Dr. Andrews began just as a nurse stepped into the waiting room calling the doctor by name and interrupting what he was about to say to Edward.

**A/N: Well, we received an insight as to Edward's and Bella's history. Now, what was the good doctor about to tell Edward when the nurse interrupted him?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Beautiful Disaster BY **juliet2219- It is a WIP, but, a very touching story of Edward and Bella and some misunderstandings. I do believe that it would be worthy of your time to read and give a review for this talented author.


	6. Chapter 6

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Just as Carlisle turned towards Edward and opened his mouth to speak whether to make a statement or to ask a question was interrupted as Dr. Andrews was spotted walking out of Bella's room. He was looking down as he quietly closed the door as if deeply in thought before shaking his head and then looked up in the direction of the waiting room. Pausing a moment or so he began walking towards his patient's waiting family with a thoughtful questioningly look still remaining on his face. Each person there was curious as to the expression they could see, but, said nothing._

_Stepping inside the waiting room door Dr. Andrews stops and looks around as if seeking something or someone. His searching eyes seemed to zone in on Edward to which he begins to move in that direction just as Edward starts to rise to his feet._

"_What's the verdict, Doc.?" He asks._

"_Mr. Cullen, we found-" Dr. Andrews began just as a nurse stepped into the waiting room calling the doctor by name and interrupting what he was about to say to Edward._

CHAPTER 6: SEEKING ANSWERS

After the nurse had finished speaking with Dr. Andrews he turned back to Edward only long enough to say, "Please excuse me for a bit, Mr. Cullen. I was just informed that I'm needed with another patient urgently. It won't, hopefully, be long before I will return to talk with you about Mrs. Cullen." And with that he turned and left to follow in the wake of the nurse who was further down the hallway.

Poor Edward was left more frustrated than he was moments ago while waiting for the doctor and walking down memory lane. He wanted know the test results and how to help Bella regain her memory. To help her remember all that she had lost and all they had worked together to gain. How could they all work to help her get pass the attack which resulted into the injuries she suffered and to remember the family and friends that love her. It was driving him up the friggin walls not to be able to get the answers he wanted, or, more like, really needed. He wanted action now, not later. He wanted his Bella back badly.

Later in the day Dr. Andrews found Edward in the waiting room, alone, as the rest of the family had left. Edward had told them to go get something to eat and to rest a bit as they wouldn't be any good to Bella or him if everyone got down due to lack of eating and resting. He had promised that once they had had a proper meal and some rest and returned he would take the time to go do the same. Not that anyone of them believed it, but, it was convincing at the time and they all chose to act as if they believed it. That was why Alice had quietly told him that she would bring back a care package of food and a change of clothing for him. Her brother just smiled, nodded and gave her a hug for being so understanding.

Being completely worn out from so many time changes in such a short period of time along with the traumatic situation and worry surrounding Bella, Edward wasn't as alert as he would normally be, so, he missed the fact that Dr. Andrews had entered the room until a hand was felt on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the doctor looking at him with a bit of concern, but, said nothing, waiting for the doctor to speak first.

"Mr. Cullen, sorry about taking so long to get back with you, but, I had a patient that was close to having a heart attack. We had to get her calmed before she went into a full blown attack. Now, that doesn't have anything to do with Mrs. Cullen's case, but, it was meant as an explanation as to why I had to abandon you earlier today.

"Let's get down to Mrs. Cullen's case and I will inform you what we found and answer whatever questions you must have for me.

"First, the swelling of Mrs. Cullen's brain at the time she was brought in is gone. The brain is back to normal. There was nothing found in the CAT scan to indicate a medical problem to explain the loss of memory. So, it has to be from the blow she received as she fell resulting from the attack.

"Secondly, I cannot with good conscious tell you whether this loss is permanent or temporary. Normally, such cases are temporary and have resulted from such blows and the trauma that is associated with the reason for such a blow.

"I know that you must have a lot of questions for me and would like some straight talk with the answers. So, ask what you want."

Edward had breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. Andrews had said that Bella's brain swelling had gone down and was back to normal and that nothing else was found to be a problem other than what was already known. So, with having his fears relieved as to any other problems or injuries existing for Bella resulting from the attack, Edward can now concentrate on the business of helping her remember her life of past and present, of family and friends, of her love of acting and interacting with her fans. It's important now to have the answers as to how he can bring this about and only Dr. Andrews could give him direction to do that.

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews, for all of the help you have given my wife and for saving her life. No words can express my feelings in that regards, but, now, I need to know how to help her remember her life. Will you please tell me what we need to do to accomplish that?"

"Mr. Cullen, all I can tell you are what I have said before, you have to let her begin to remember on her own without any pressure. Don't throw facts at her, but, answer her questions when asked and only about what she has asked, nothing else. Certain things, as she begins to recover will end up acting as trigger points to bring memories back to her, sometimes, little things and others, the bigger events, but, the main thing is she needs to remember at her own pace, not someone else's."

"So, what do I do if she does ask? Just ignore the issue?"

"Yes, treat her as you always did by loving her and treating her as any normal loving husband and family would. Show her nothing less by acting as if she was fragile or different. That can cause some major setbacks. Setbacks that you want to avoid. And, you might consider getting her counseling to help her move beyond the trauma of the attack and to help you with what needs to be done to help her remember as well."

"Are you saying I need to treat my wife as if she has a mental problem?" Edward asked with barely concealed anger.

"No, that isn't what I'm saying at all. Counseling isn't just for people with a mental issue, but, can help by being an outsider that will just listen without being judgmental. And, that can give you an area to relieve some of your frustration which will arise during this time period.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife isn't the only one that has received a bad shock and going through this trauma. You and all of your families are going through it as well because of what happened to Mrs. Cullen and the circumstances surrounding her attack.

"Counseling could help you all to overcome this incident as well as help lead you in the direction to help Mrs. Cullen recover also. I can recommend a very competent counselor if you would like. I can't force you to do this, but, I do highly suggest and recommend that you seriously consider this avenue." And with that said Dr. Andrews rose, quietly walking to the door and exiting the waiting room while Edward was turning over everything the doctor had told him and suggested to him.

It wasn't long after that that the whole family return, both Edward's and Bella's. As they began to arrive, each group wanted to know if anything new had been discovered. Edward told them all what Bella's doctor had told him about no new injuries and the brain was back to normal, "but, he did suggest that we consider counseling for both her and ourselves."

"Why?" asked Renee.

"He said that not only Bella had gone through a shockingly, traumatic experience, but, that we all had as well. She, by going through it personally, and us, by experiencing the news, and, encountering the trauma of what the results her injuries entailed to us." Edward tried to explain.

"What the doctor said is true, because the family does suffer a trauma seeing what has happened to a loved one is similar to what the victim suffers as well." Charlie tells his wife. "I think the suggestion is a good one and definitely one worth following through with." He concludes.

One of the nurses that have been attending to Bella steps into the waiting room to inform Edward and the family that Bella was resting comfortably and if she continues to stay stable she would be moved to a regular room in the morning. Edward smiles at her while thanking her for letting them know, and then he asks, "Do you know when I might be able to go in to spend time with my wife?"

"Give us another thirty minutes or so and then we will allow only two people at a time to enter the room to be with her. But, be warned that she is sedated and will remain that way through the night so don't expect anything from her at this time. The doctor gave strict orders that she is to stay sedated to allow her mind and body time to catch up with all of the events going on without pressure."

XXXXXXXX

Quietly tucked away in a soft cocoon, Bella's mind was going full speed. She was dreaming of the past; just bits and pieces of this and that, nothing that really made a lot of sense to her, but, which held credibility to the facts of what she had been told earlier by the bronze haired cutie that had claimed to be her husband. Yum to go home to that hunk of masculinity was a prize, but, what if her mind was playing tricks on her for some reason and she only thought she had been told those things when in reality she hadn't woken up and was only wishing for them to be true. Those thoughts for some reason troubled her, but, before she could grasp a reason as to why, her mind moved on to something else.

Sadness suddenly swarmed her with heavy emotion. The sense of loss was weighing her down. Why? What had she lost? Then the face of a small child was present before her. A child that looked like cutie, but, seemed to have features of someone else as well but still a beautiful child that would steal hearts when she was older.

Bella's mind kept switching from topic to topic quicker than figures could be snapped, never giving her time to fully understand what she was seeing.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you think our message was delivered this time?"

"Only time will tell. Only time will tell."

**A/N: The news was good, but, will Edward and the families take the advice of Dr. Andrews and seek counseling for everyone? Is Bella getting her memory back? Who had a message that was supposed to have been delivered and what was the message? Who was supposed to have received the message?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Quietly tucked away in a soft cocoon, Bella's mind was going full speed. She was dreaming of the past; just bits and pieces of this and that, nothing that readymade a lot of sense to her, but, which held credibility to the facts of what she had been told earlier by the bronze haired cutie that had claimed to be her husband. Yum to go home to that hunk of masculinity was a prize, but, what if her mind was playing tricks on her for some reason and she only thought she had been told those things when in reality she hadn't awoken up and was only wishing for them to be true. Those thoughts for some reason troubled her, but, before she could grasp a reason as to why her mind moved on to something else._

_Sadness suddenly swarmed her with heavy emotion. The sense of loss was weighing her down. Why? What had she lost? Then the face of a small child was present before her. a child that looked look cutie, but, seemed to have features of someone else as well, but, still a beautiful child that would steal hearts when she was older. _

_Bella's mind kept switching from topic to topic quicker than figures could be snapped, never giving her time to fully understand what she was seeing. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_Do you think our message was delivered this time?"_

"_Only time will tell. Only time will tell."_

CHAPTER 7: WHAT IS TRULY BEST

All through the night everyone would trade off to spend time at Bella's bedside, even though, she was unaware of it. Edward, after eating and the nurses showing him where he could shower and change clothes, returned to the waiting room in time for the nurse in charge of Bella's case to indicate that family members could begin to sit with her for a time. But, it didn't take Edward long to let everyone know that he didn't care who came and went, but, he wasn't leaving his wife's side. So, that left only one member at a time that could come in to sit with them. He was adamant about that fact letting them know that they would not be changing his mind.

Bella remained under heavy sedation as the doctor had said she would, but, she still had images floating around in her mind while staying wrapped in her cocoon. She did have a sense of awareness and presence of individuals, both coming and going, as well as someone constantly sitting close. They never seemed to leave her side as from time to time she would hear garbled words and feel a soft touch as someone held her hand while hearing the distance voices.

Time passed slowly for all parties and by early morning all members of the family had had a chance to sit with Bella and Edward. No one spoke much, but, from time to time they would try to convey to the sedated woman that she was loved and that everyone was determined to help her.

Finally, at seven in the morning, Dr. Andrews entered while making his rounds to check on Bella. He seemed satisfied with what he saw in her chart and then instructed the nurse to begin decreasing her dosage allowing her to return to consciousness. And, also, to begin readying her to be moved to a regular room, but, one that had complete privacy so no one could gain unauthorized access to her. With that accomplished the doctor nodded only to Edward and Rosalie, then left to go check on his next patient.

The day nurse that was in charge of Bella's care left with the doctor, but, within a matter of minutes she had returned. "Sorry, but, you will need to leave so we have the room to get Mrs. Cullen ready to be moved. Check at the nurses' station and they will be able to let you know her new room number. You can wait for her down there." So, Edward and Rosalie stepped outside and did go to check on where Bella was being move.

After gaining that information both headed for the elevator to head down to wait so they could be on hand for when they had Bella moved and settled. While heading down to that floor both people started making the necessary phone calls to alert everyone to the move and let them know the new room number.

Once they arrived Edward and Rosalie were made aware that it would be a while before they would be allowed in with the patient as there were several things that they needed to do to get Bella settled and make sure she was still stable. Edward wasn't happy with that bit of information, but, didn't have a choice to do anything else. No one was bending the rules for him; it was as if they were ignoring the fact of who he and Bella were. Their star status didn't seem to make any difference to these people; guess it was because they were residents of L. A. and used to all of the 'star power' surrounding them on a daily basis.

The rest of the family arrived to find Edward pacing the floor like a nervous parent or caged lion, either one was as bad as the other, but, he was wound up too tight to be able to sit still. He wanted, no he needed, to be back with his wife and everyone was standing in his way. He needed to start working on her memory while the doctors worked on her physical health to get everything back to the way it should be. No one seemed to understand that.

After what seemed like days instead of only a couple of hours, Dr. Andrews put in an appearance to let everyone know that Bella was resting comfortably and should be waking up later that day. And, just before leaving he added, "Mr. Cullen, if she continues to improve over the next couple or three days then she should be able to go home and continue her recovery there."

"What do we need to have ready at home for her release?" Esme asked. Everyone would make sure that it was ready.

"Mom, I think you might want to wait a bit before getting anything in place. I'm thinking about calling a realtor to get another place ready to take Bella there. That way she won't be reminded of the violence of her attack until she regains that memory in more gentle layers. I don't want anything that slams into her mind that will be uncontrolled."

"Mr. Cullen, as much as all of that sounds great you would be making a mistake. Your wife needs to be in the place that has her memories. In that place will have the key triggers to help her regain her memories if she's to get them back," Dr. Andrews comments.

"I understand what you're saying, but, how can that be good for her mentally right now? I mean it is the place that she was attacked and caused her current distress. You tell us that she isn't to be pressured to remember, and, not to throw memories at her because she needs to be assured that what she does remember are things that she knows are her true memories. So, please, explain to me how going back to a place that had caused this situation is going to be doing her any good right now?" Edward demanded an answer.

"Mr. Cullen, if the police are through with their search of the crime scene then I would suggest that you return things to its former order before she goes home. That will be the best treatment for her to help regain what she has now been forced to forget.

"Along with that I strongly suggest that you consider my recommendation of seeking counseling for all of you. That will help guide her steps towards regaining her memory as well as helping to deal with the trauma of the attack. There is and will continue to be a certain amount of stress radiating from each of you as you're around her. That isn't anything that she needs to be experiencing during this time as she will be feeling enough stress due to coping with her situation altogether."

"Edward, the doctor is correct. We have to think about what's best for Bella at the moment." Carlisle interjected before anyone else could offer a comment or opinion.

"I understand all of this, but, with the condition that I've been told the place was found to be in, how am I going to get everything back to its original shape? And, then why should I want to have to put her through all of the misery of remembering things that are going to cause her even greater emotional stress?

"Can someone tell me how to replace or repair original paintings that have slashed in more than one place? How the furniture can be made whole again, worn in the same places as if nothing had ever happened to it? Add into the mix any number of other things that were destroyed that can't be replaced.

"I want my wife back along with all of her memories of our life together and the family memories as well. But, not at the expense of causing her more pain. I refuse to do that."

"Edward, understand what Dr. Andrews is telling you; Bella will experience pain regaining her memories regardless of what we do, but, the best way to help her is for her to be around things that are familiar to her. It doesn't matter the condition of the material things, as he has already told us that we need to answer her questions honestly within the confines of what she asks, but, not to volunteer anything else. That way we will be giving her things to think about, but, not pressuring her into remembering." Jasper remarked to him.

"I don't like it, but, if that is what is needed and, it does seem that I'm out voted, then I guess I will need to comply."

"I will make sure that everything is ready." Alice tried to assure Edward. "Don't worry about all of that." All he did was nod and then turned to go be with Bella. The rest of the family followed. As they got nearer to her room the elevator doors opened to allow Charlie and Renee to exit onto the floor.

It was going to be easier for everyone to spend more time with Bella now that she was in a regular room. The amount of visitors weren't limited which meant all of them could come and go at will, but, in reality, gave more freedom for all of them.

Before going into the room, Edward spoke with Bella's parents to bring them more up to date with the last discussion with her doctor. He left nothing out; his doubts of taking Bella back to their home and the objections that had been raised about this. "I have to say that I agree with the objections. The best thing for her would be to return to that which is familiar to her. In spite of the fact she seems to have lost her memories, they are still there, just buried for now. She will be able to automatically move around a place that she knows and have more of a chance remembering than she would in a place that holds nothing for her but newness." Charlie explained in a manner that no one else had been able to do.

Just as Edward reached out to open the door a loud blood curdling scream came forth causing Edward to throw the door open as it bounced off the wall and they saw Bella still asleep while thrashing around, caught up in some kind of dream or nightmare. She was definitely in some kind of distress.

**A/N: What can be causing Bella such distress? Has Edward been convinced to take Bella back to their home when she is released? Will it really be the best thing for Bella?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Before going into the room, Edward spoke with Bella's parents to bring them more up to date with the last discussion with her doctor. He left nothing out; his doubts of taking Bella back to their home and the objections that had been raised about this. "I have to say that I agree with the objections. The best thing for her would be to return to that which is familiar to her. In spite, of the fact she seems to have lost her memories, they are still there, just buried for now. She will be able to automatically move around a place that she knows and have a chance of remembering than she would a place that holds nothing for her but newness." Charlie explained in a manner that no one had been able to do so._

_Just as Edward reached out to open the door a loud blood curdling scream came forth causing Edward to throw the door open and it bounced off the wall and they saw Bella still asleep while thrashing around caught up in some kind of dream or nightmare. She was definitely in some kind of distress._

CHAPTER 8: CAN I BREATHE NOW

It's been four days since the scare of hearing Bella's screams as Edward and Rosalie were getting ready to enter her new room. Four days ago Edward would have sworn that his life ended with the sound of that horror as it had flashed quickly into his mind. But, as they entered the room and saw Bella thrashing about and realized that she was caught up in some sort of nightmare Edward had rushed to her side as Rosalie had gone to get the nurse.

During this time the rest of the families had entered the room and were greatly concerned about the screams of terror they had also heard coming from Bella's room. Edward was soothing her with calming words of love and tender strokes along her forehead and down her cheeks. It took a little time, but, she began to respond to this which caused the nurse to hesitate in giving her anything that would slow down Bella regaining consciousness. After a bit, she had settled into a quieter and calmer sleep with Edward holding gently to her hand; never letting go. He had tried at first and she had reacted by showing a resuming of her distress.

"Son, she might not remember any of us consciously, but, she does know you in her heart." Those few words and Bella's reactions to him holding her hand, gave Edward a jolt of encouragement which he needed to help carry onwards. It gave hope where he was starting to lose it.

After that incident Bella woke and began showing signs of slow improvement at least in her physical recovery. Unfortunately, she still had memory loss, but, the family all reassured her they were there to help and support her during this time. Bella was a bit hesitant and shy around all that she considered strangers, but, was again slowly becoming comfortable around some of them more than others at the moment.

Laurent called to see how soon Edward would be able to return to work and to check on Bella's progress. Edward told him that it would be a few more days before he would be able to answer that question, but, he would keep him posted. He apologized for causing the problem and then said, "But, my wife comes before any damn movie. If that doesn't work for anyone then sue me, I don't give a shit." Laurent told him that nothing needed to come to that point since he had been able to shoot around him for now and would be able to do so for about another week. But, at the end of that time some decisions needed to be made.

"All I will say to that is don't push me. I'll let you and the studio know when I know what I can do. But, as I said in the beginning, my wife comes first." And with that said Edward hung up on him without waiting to see if Laurent had another word to utter. Charlie had been standing quietly in the doorway from where he was getting ready to enter his daughter's room and overheard the conversation between Edward and the person on the other line. Although, he couldn't hear what the other person said he was able to follow the thread of conversation by what he heard his son in law saying.

With a glance at Bella he saw that she was sleeping quietly and knew that Edward had spoken low enough so as not to disturb her with his phone conversation. He moved further into the room going in the direction of the only other chair there when Edward's head jerked around due to catching movement out of the corner of his eye. Charlie raised his hand only to place it upon Edward's shoulder before sitting down. After a moment he asked, "Rough phone call?"

"Yeah, you might say that, but, I don't give a damn." He answered and then looked over at his wife for a moment before turning back to his father in law. "Charlie, I let myself get so caught up over the last few years with the falseness of Hollywood that it took nearly losing the one truly precious thing I have to snap me awake."

"Want to talk about it? I can be a good listener. I can also be an objective adviser which comes from years of being a police chief, even if it is a small town. Or, I can be a great ass kicker if that is what you are wanting. But, then again I've been told that I can be all three and more all at one time if the occasion calls for it." He said with a slight smile and small chuckle.

"Might need to take you up on one or two of those descriptions, you never know, but, yeah, I need someone to talk with."

"Then, son, let's let the women in to take care of Bella for a bit while you and I go get some exercise and fresh air." He said while getting up to head for the door.

"Charlie, I'm afraid to leave her. I can't take the chance that something will take her away from me again and I wasn't here to stop it."

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Do you honestly think that I would be willing to leave if I thought there was any danger to her at this time? No way in hell, that's my only child, my little girl, and cop or not, I would kill any son of a bitch that tried hurting her." Charlie tried to reassure Edward, but, at the same time understood Edward's fear. After what had happened he carried the same fear, but, worked to keep it hidden and controlled, especially, around Renee. This news of his daughter being attacked and nearly killed in her own home had been just a bit more crippling than the time when he had received the news about his granddaughter being kidnapped and then located dead later under the conditions that had been found. "Come on, Edward, she will be well taken care of while we are gone. All that you are really waiting on is her doctor taking care of the discharge papers. We can be reached by phone once those are finished and she's ready to go. The women will get her ready to leave; it doesn't require your help or mine."

Edward realizing that he ran out of reasons and couldn't deny Charlie any further, rose to leave with him as Esme, Renee, Rosalie and Alice entered the room. Charlie explained that he and Edward were going out to get some fresh air and take a small walk while waiting for Bella's release. "If the discharge is finished before we get back then just call us, we won't be far away."

Both men were silent while going down to the ground floor in the elevator and still said not a word as they exited the hospital to walk out into the hospital gardens. They both seemed lost in their thoughts, but, in truth, Charlie was waiting for Edward to reach a point where he was ready to talk about what was bothering him. The young man was keeping some much bottled in that he was like a pressure cooker that was near ready to explode and Charlie was aware that the pressure needed to find an outlet and soon. That was why he insisted on the little outing. And, after going a ways into the gardens, Edward begin to sigh a bit, looked around and finding a bench he sat down with Charlie doing the same, but, no words having been said as yet. Charlie knew that Edward had to be given the time to start talking when he had his thoughts collected and the space to be comfortable to speak them. So, he sat quietly waiting and giving that time.

Finally, Edward drew in a large breath and then released it before he began speaking, "Charlie, have you ever got so wrapped up in something that other things started taking second place without you even being aware of it? Well that happened to me. I was a fool.

"When I first saw Bella I was committed; she absolutely took my breath away and I knew that I had to get to know her. I had to do whatever it took to win her as mine. And, once it happened by her accepting to become my wife I felt as if a permanent light had entered my life to hold back any darkness that might threaten the future.

"My happiness knew no bounds when she walked towards me on your arm and then she said "I do". I swore from the first moment I saw her and then again that day that never would she know anything other than joy and happiness as long as it was within my power to prevent sadness, sorrow or harm from coming near her. But, it seems I have failed; not once, but, twice now.

"The day she told me about Kellana being on her way, that we were going to have a baby, I sat and cried. I know that is considered to be a weakness in a man because true men don't weep, but, the joy I felt was so overwhelming that I had to release it in any way that I could. So, I wept for joy.

"To hold that little creation of love in my arms for the first time when she was born was so humbling. But, then to experience the terror when she was taken from us, all the feelings of emptiness and loss are beyond description. We both in our own way refused to deal with the sorrow, the loss, the grief and the anger that we were experiencing, so, we went through the motions for each other and in public, but, that was as far as it went.

"We both kept busy with work and started going through the motions of marriage, tolerating each other while bickering the whole time. I had gotten to a stage of closing her out during all of the fighting.

"But, this has been my wake up call. I almost lost her like we did our baby girl, Charlie. My pride and indifference almost lost me a treasure that is far more precious than any amount of fame or money. And the really bad part is we have no idea why it happened with Kellana or now with Bella. Those monsters are still out there somewhere. How am I going to be able to work, keep my commitments and keep her safe as well?" and, Edward stopped talking just as quickly as he had begun.

"Edward, son, I don't know what to tell you. There aren't any quick fix answers or solutions. But, you have to learn to enjoy what you have each and every day. Hope for a tomorrow, but, live each day as if it there is no tomorrow without getting extreme." It was at that point before he could say any more that each of their phones rang and they were informed that things were in order for Bella to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was quietly resting in the passenger seat as Edward drove them home. Everyone had said they would meet him and Bella at the house, but, Edward had different plans. He didn't want to tell anyone for fear that the people that had harmed her would learn of where she was going to be and came back to finish the job.

He had everything in place for her comfort, even, when he wouldn't be there for a few days, but, he felt confident enough that she would be safe where he was taking her and it stayed within the guidelines of what the doctor had said she would need to help trigger her memories.

A nurse, Chelsea Evans who had been highly recommended with twenty years experience, had been hired to attend to her and the house staff would deal with her needs.

**A/N: Where is Edward taking her? And, when will he let the family know about what his plans are?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BABY, REMEMBER ME, PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Bella was quietly resting in the passenger seat as Edward drove them home. Everyone had said they would meet him and Bella at the house, but, Edward had different plans. He didn't want to tell anyone for fear that the people that had harmed her would learn of where she was going to be and came back to finish the job._

_He had everything in place for her comfort, even, when he wouldn't be there for a few days, but, he felt confident enough that she would be safe where he was taking her, and, it stayed within the guidelines of what the doctor had said she would need to help trigger her memories. _

_A nurse, Chelsea Evans who had been highly recommended with twenty years experience, had been hired to attend to her and the house staff would deal with her needs._

CHAPTER 9: A NEW BEGINNING?

As Edward pulled off the highway onto a smaller paved road and drove maybe a half a mile further before making another turn to drive through an arch that had a half gate on each side. Before crossing under the arch a person could see several thick rods spaced evenly apart and then the sound that was made as a vehicle crossed over them as they drove under the archway onto the grounds.

Looking from side to side as the winding road continued on with nothing in sight as yet one would see nothing but open fields with small moving specks. Driving further towards a line of trees that could now be seen in the distance, one would begin to encounter fencing that indicated closed off areas. And, then rounding the last curve in the road suddenly they burst upon the low Spanish influence, sprawling house with several outbuildings further off to each side, a huge red barn and several fenced enclosures leading off to the side of the barn. This was Bella's pride and joy when she first came to L A and made her first hit movie. She had bought this ranch as a place to come away from all of the nonsense and to unwind. Of course, she had a condo in town while working, but, when she needed to escape the rat race this was where she ran. After they were married Bella had sold her condo but maintained the ranch, where as her 'in town residence' became Edward's house.

Many memories, good, happy memories had been made here in this place. All the laughter, romance and sharing happened here between them with the space in between making movies. And, they believed it was during one such off time period that Kellana had been created. So, now, this is why Edward felt it would be better to bring her here to this place where good memories of their life together existed and the horror of the attack along with the coldness of their marriage was left behind at the house in town.

True everyone would be arriving at the other house, never thinking of coming her, but, this place meant every description the doctors had said she would need to trigger her memories; only difference would be that the good memories, the happy times, the fun and loving times would be the ones to enter her thoughts first. And it was Edward's hope that armed in such a manner that she would be well equipped to deal with the memories that weren't quite as happy.

The ranch had been a well guarded secret and wasn't known to many; only a select few and those were strictly family members. No one outside of family had ever been invited to share this place with them and now Edward was glad of that fact. The reason no one had ever associated the ranch with Bella or Edward was because the deed was in Bella's grandmother's name, but, that dear lady wouldn't be claiming any part of the ranch since she was long gone to meet the creator.

Coming to a complete stop up by the main house, Edward quickly turned off the engine, opened his door and got out to hurry around to assist Bella to get out of the car and into the house. Standing on the porch was Chelsea Evans and Mrs. Elmira Jones, the housekeeper waiting to also help getting Bella inside and made comfortable. The moving was slow going, but, no one seemed to mind letting Bella set the pace as they motioned her towards the living room off to the right hand side of the entrance way. The room was done in tasteful colors of varying shades of browns and rust colors. The furniture itself was a little overstuffed, but, comfortable and seemed to fit in with the room tone perfectly.

It wasn't long before Bella was settled onto the couch with both women introducing themselves and their positions in the household while Edward quickly went back out to the car to get the bags he had packed the night before in preparation for bringing Bella here. He had a few days to stay before he had to make a decision in regards to the film he was currently working on.

As Edward entered back into the house to deposit the bags next to the hallway which leads towards the bedrooms, he turns back towards the living room and enters in time to hear the introductions. At first he was wondering why Mrs. Jones had introduced herself; after all she had been taking care of the place even before Bella brought her over nine, nearly ten, years ago. That was when he gave himself a swift mental kick for being a dumbass; Bella's memory loss. She wouldn't have any memory of Mrs. Jones or anyone else at the ranch since she has no memory of any family members.

"Dear, are you hungry? Do you want Mrs. Jones to get us something light to eat before we get you settled in your room?" Edward looked at Bella as he asked. He was determined to make sure that she was as comfortable as was humanly possible as he could make her.

"Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble, I'm feeling a little hungry." She answered.

"Do you want everything served here or in Ms Bella's room?"

"I think –" he started to answer before Ms Evans interrupted.

"Mr. Cullen, we need to get Mrs. Cullen settled as I do need to check over her vitals and condition of the wounds to make sure all is in order. That would best be done while Mrs. Jones is getting your lunch ready."

"I don't want to move. Just let me stay here for now. I'm damn tired of being confined to nothing more than a bed or a bedroom. It feels good to be out in the open, please, just let me enjoy it for now." Bella turned tearful eyes towards Edward and his heart fell to his feet. How could he deny her request after everything that has happened to her?

"I think you can wait for a little longer, Ms Evans." He told the nurse. He saw her take a deep breath and open her mouth as if about to object, but, he stalled her with holding up his hand while saying, "Give her time to make the adjustment from hospital to home before getting all professional with her."

"Very well, sir, it's your choice." Was the quiet answer.

At that moment Mrs. Jones entered to let them know the cook was preparing a light lunch, "It won't take long, but, would you like to go ahead and get things settled into the bedrooms, so, I can see to the unpacking?" She asked of Edward who nodded then turned to go back where he had left their things. Picking them up he headed down the hallway that was further back in the house and then to the left. He stood to one side waiting for Mrs. Jones to open the door so he could step through.

"Mr. Cullen, you both aren't going to share the master suite?"

"No, due to the circumstances at the moment, I'm going to let her set the pace and choose how she wants to do the activities. We need to give her the space and the time to recover her memories at a natural rate without forcing anything more else upon her." He answered with reluctance. The situation was something that was trying his patience since he was never a patient person to begin with.

"This can't be easy for either of you." Mrs. Jones observed.

"No. No, it isn't easy, but, what choice do any of us have?"

"Sir, you both were able to get beyond the loss of the little one, you will both come through this together. I know this in my heart. I've been a witness to your courtship, marriage, and all the events of the in between, and, it hasn't made any difference because of the deep rooted love you have for each other."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones, but, I'm sure you're aware of the fact that distance has grown between us since we lost Kellana. At the time we thought, even up until the attack, that we were dealing with the loss, but, it was all fake, only a show that we allowed not just others, but, ourselves to believe. It wasn't until earlier today that I finally admitted those facts to myself.

"I had started becoming too absorbed in my work, just like Bella, and had stopped listening. A bad thing to do when I should, we should, have been paying more attention to what was happening to us. we gave up on things when we should have been looking for our weaknesses and learning to strengthen them, making them stronger to weather the grief as a couple instead of allowing each other to do it as an individual, trusting that we were coping without verifying it.

"Now, I almost lost Bella before being able to admit that to myself." Edward explained to the kindly housekeeper who had seen them coming together from beginning to now.

After getting things unpacked and placed in order Edward and Mrs. Jones returned to the living room to see that the cook had lunch ready and waiting. Even upon entering Edward glanced over to quickly check on his wife and saw that she was showing signs of tiring. As much as she might like to remain out in the living room he was aware that she did need to get some rest. Her release from the hospital and the trip out to the ranch, all of the changes from today, had been enough to draw her on strength. He should have listened to Ms Evans instead of giving in to Bella.

It was at that moment that he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was surprised that he hadn't heard from any of the family as to where he and Bella had disappeared to. Looking at the i.d. he knew that his time had run out, his dad was calling. But, at this time he wasn't ready to talk with any of them. They would just have to wait. Bella was his first priority and getting her settled was his major concern at the moment.

So, after lunch Edward helped Bella get up off of the couch so she could go to her room to get some rest. With him on one side and Ms. Evans on the other Bella slowly made it down the hallway with little to no argument about them wanting her to rest for awhile. She was starting to feel drained.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you have an update as to what is happening with them?"

"I do know that she was released from the hospital today and rode home with her husband. The rest of the family left and headed back to their house to wait for them to help get her settled. Other than that I have no further information at this time."

"So, no one has identified any of us at the moment. The death of the child hasn't come into question as of this point. It was a damn shame that she had to die to try to make a point. But, we need to know that we did make a point, especially after this last attack."

**A/N: Okay, what point is trying to be made? And who is trying to make it?**

**Hope you enjoy and will take the time to review to let me know your thoughts.**

**Will be update about every two to three weeks.**


End file.
